wrestling daydream
by Sonar
Summary: Every now and then a author daydreams


Dream: Nunzio receives a phone call that changes his life.  
  
Nunzio answers his cell as Johnny and Chuck leave the room. Nunzio said," Hello?" It's his wife on the phone. His wife said," Hey." Nunzio said," what's with the phone call?" His wife replied," I'm leaving you James." Nunzio gasped over the phone. Nunzio asked," Why Doreen?" Doreen said," I finally found my one. I am getting the divorce papers and you will have to sign them." Nunzio felt rage and tears coming on his face. Nunzio said," I don't believe it." Doreen said," Well believe this. I already faxed it." Nunzio asked," How long? Doreen replied," For a while now." Nunzio said," Okay, I'll sign it. Bye." Nunzio hung up and threw his cell phone into the wall. Nunzio said," I don't believe it." Nunzio then was startled as Chuck and Johnny came back with Blaze. Johnny said," We found her." Nunzio said," Let's go." No one noticed Nunzio's look as they walked out. Blaze just walked as she could feel Nunzio's arm touching her arm. She didn't mind though as they headed to the parking lot.  
  
Later...  
  
They arrived at the hotel but they had to deal with a simple problem. Johnny said," Who's taking Blaze?" Nunzio said," I will." Johnny and Chuck did not protest as they all went to talk to the hotel guy.  
  
Hotel guy said," We got two hotel rooms left. One is a one bed and the other is two bed." Nunzio said," Chuck and Johnny will take the two room. Blaze and I will take the other." Blaze looked down as Nunzio had to grab her arm and drag her along.  
  
In the hotel room... Blaze and Nunzio walked in. Nunzio said," Oh well, a room is a room. Guess we'll have to share a bed Blaze." Blaze just looked up," I'm okay with it." Nunzio hands Blaze her bag. Nunzio said," Here, take a shower and change." Blaze just didn't seem to question him as she took off the band from her head. She didn't see Nunzio's look as he sat on the bed. He waited for her to go into the shower. She walked into the shower, feeling warm from being in the arena for a while. Nunzio took off his wedding ring and dropped it. Nunzio thought," Why did she leave me? I been with her for two to three years now." He touched his hair and looked down as he threw off his jacket and threw it to the floor. He tried to contain his emotions. He didn't want to let Blaze see that he was crying. He didn't want her to know what had just happened. He already picked up the fax after he left because it was left at Stephanie's office. He took it out and looked at it. He seemed unhappy with it as he placed it away. Blaze came out of the shower in her nightgown. Blaze said," The shower is all yours, Nunzio." Nunzio just looked up and headed to the shower. Blaze wondered if something was wrong but she couldn't even tell. Blaze walked over to the bed, turning on the lamp that was in the hotel room. She closes the curtains as Nunzio undressed himself and went into the shower. Nunzio thought," I thought I would have her forever." He stepped into the shower and got his body wet.  
  
Moments later... Nunzio got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his lower body. He touched his hair and just sighed. He took deep breaths and looked at the steam on the mirror. He wipes it away with another towel and dries himself off. Nunzio places on his boxers and touched his hair. It looked okay for the moment as he brushes it a bit. He just smirks and leaves the bathroom with his boxers on. When Blaze spotted him, she tried not to be amazed by his looks. She looks away as Nunzio comes down. She opens up the covers and gets in. Nunzio spoke," Goodnight, Blaze." Blaze said," You too, Nunzio." Nunzio got into bed and turned off the light. Managing to keep themselves apart, they managed to rest easy. Nunzio tried to fall asleep and it lasted for a while.  
  
In the middle of the night...  
  
Nunzio suddenly woke up with a bit of a scream but managed to hold most of it in. He realized that he would have to deal with his wife leaving him. He started panting and got out of bed. He got a cup and got some water. He took a sip and placed the glass on the night stand. He touched his forehead and wiped the sweat away. He wondered if she was leaving him because he was in the wrestling business. While, he was thinking, Blaze suddenly woke up and saw his back. Blaze asked while she was half asleep," Are you okay?" Nunzio replied," Nightmare." She looked to him as he does not turn his head. He looks down as Blaze lays there using her elbow to hold herself up. She could hear his breathing as she gets up and comes from behind.  
  
Blaze said," Is something wrong?" Nunzio just nodded and got up to his feet. Blaze looks to his back as he does not turn around. Then she is shocked to hear him cry after a few moments of silence. He managed to gather his courage as Blaze got up. Nunzio said," My wife is leaving me." Blaze seemed surprised. Blaze asked," Why?" Nunzio said," She has found her true love." Nunzio feels surprised as Blaze wraps her arms around him while he is looking away from her.  
  
Blaze replied," That is awful." Nunzio just nods as he feels tears going down his face. Blaze releases her arms from him, feeling sympatheic for Nunzio all of a sudden. Nunzio then turns around and looks to Blaze, wondering why she would care all of a sudden. Blaze touched his face and starts to wipe his tears. She than leaves her hand on his cheek. He thought that something was going on. Blaze said," How long did she hide it from you?" Nunzio said," For a few months. I got a call from her today before we left the arena." Nunzio saw a sympatheic look on Blaze's face as he places his arms around her hips, touching her lower back. She wipes his tears away and then touches his shoulders. Blaze said," I feel sorry for you after hearing that kind of bad news. It was like you got a dear john letter but on the phone." Nunzio said," Yeah." He blinked his eyes as Blaze moves in and presses her body into his. Nunzio said," I had a feeling it would not last forever." Blaze looked into his eyes and saw that he knew it all along. He moved one of his hands and touched her hair.  
  
Nunzio said," Thanks." Blaze said," You're welcome." Not feeling nervous, Nunzio kisses Blaze on the cheek. Blaze said," Come, we better get some sleep." Nunzio said," Yeah. It is pretty late." They back away from each other as Nunzio did seem to smile even if he was half asleep. Blaze led him back to bed and they got in. To Nunzio's surprise, he felt Blaze's hand touching his arm. He looked and saw that Blaze's head touched his shoulder. Blaze said," Goodnight." Closing his eyes, he mumbled," You too, Blaze." The two fell asleep after a few minutes of talking.  
  
Morning,  
  
The sun has sort of hit in the room, waking up Blaze. Nunzio was already awake, looking sideways at Blaze. Nunzio said," Good morning." Blaze said," You too." Blaze felt Nunzio's arm present on her body. Blaze asked," Had a good sleep?" Nunzio said," It was no problem." Blaze spoke," You have a long way to go." Nunzio said," It was painful to have heard it but it will take me time to move on." Blaze felt this moment was awkward as Blaze sat up in the bed. Nunzio stretched under the covers and made an attempt to sit up. Blaze said," I got to admit last night was strange." Nunzio looked at her funny as he sat up. Then it hit him. Nunzio said," You must find it odd looking at a man who used to be married?" Blaze nodded looking down at the covers.She placed her hands on her knees. Nunzio's hand came out of the covers and touched hers. He squeezed it with a gentle touch. Blaze almost blushed in surprise as his touch was soft. Her body almost tensed but it managed not to. Blaze said," I'm curious as to why your wife even left you." Nunzio said," It would shock you very much." Blaze wondered why Nunzio seemed so comfortable around her and being nice to her all of a sudden. Last night must've knocked some screws loose in his head. Either that or the whole kidnapping thing going on right at this moment. Nunzio had this funny look on his face as Blaze looked at him. She had to let out a silent laugh. Nunzio asked," What?" Blaze replied," That look on your face." Blaze looked down and laughed a bit. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. Nunzio laughed a bit himself but it was a small chuckle. Nunzio said," I got to admit that I felt nervous." Blaze said," Same here." Nunzio asked," Really?" Blaze nodded and looked up, but found it hard to look at Nunzio. Blaze said," I been nervous since the whole situation started." Nunzio said," I can tell. You find it hard looking up." Nunzio seemed sort of calm for the moment and wasn't fully awake. He was very aware of what was happening though. His hand was clearly a bit bigger than hers as she squeezed it lightly. Blaze said," I keep thinking there is more to this Nunzio." She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of the words. Nunzio spoke," Maybe and maybe not." Blaze snickered while closing her eyes. Nunzio just smirked. Nunzio said," I guess I should really thank you for helping me last night." Blaze said," Thank me?" Nunzio nodded while frowning in a strange matter. Nunzio said," Thanks for being able to talk with me." Blaze said," Well, you are welcome." Blaze seemed to show a light red blush on her face as Nunzio saw it. Nunzio said," I just want to let you know on one thing though." Blaze looked up and towards Nunzio. Nunzio said," Man, I was still shocked when my wife left me but besides the fact she found someone else, she thought I was not in love with her anymore." Blaze said," what gave her that idea?" Nunzio said," I seemed more focused on wrestling and she didn't seem to approve." Blaze looked over and took a look at his body. Blaze said," Seriously?" Nunzio said," Yeah. She already found someone like I told you before I even found out. She had being having an affair behind my back. After all I done." Blaze cut him off by releasing his hand and touching his face. Blaze said," Easy, Nunzio." Nunzio didn't seem stunned as he looked into her eyes. Nunzio said," The truth of it is that my wife was playing me." Blaze looked stunned. Blaze asked," Did you know all along?" Nunzio spoke," No." Nunzio cleared his throat. Nunzio said," It is kind of awful but I found that since this incident happen with the FBI and you, well I." Nunzio seemed to grab her attention. Nunzio said," Man, let me think this into the right words." Nunzio was clealy nervous as she moved her hand off his face. Nunzio than spoke," There was another reason why she left me." Blaze widened her eyes. Nunzio spoke," She had affairs behind my back and at the time, I was so commited to her and to wrestling but I lost focus when you came to smackdown." Blaze looked confused at the moment as she knew he was trying to say something. Blaze asked," Is there more to it, Nunzio?" Nunzio just nodded in response before he could clearly get his thoughts through his head. He almost bit his lip but managed not to. He placed his hands together and rubbed them for a moment. What came out of his mouth next shocked Blaze. Nunzio said," It was the storyline we did on smackdown, Blaze. She thinks I fell in love with you, but that part, it is true." Blaze covered her face stunned at that. Blaze said," I don't know what to say." Nunzio looked sort of ashamed of admitting that but was confident enough to admit it. Seriously, he couldn't even express the feelings he felt. It all clicked in her mind that Nunzio was the one that was protecting her from getting hurt whenever a rescue attempt was made for her life. She remembered the storyline he was talking about. He had protected her in a match by taking a hit for her. Nunzio saw Blaze go silent as his head touched his hands. She closed her eyes. She tried not to lose control of her emotions. He looked towards her, trying not to feel like a fool. He moved his head away from his hands and saw her looking at her hands. Nunzio then moved his hand and slid over. He moved his hand and touched her shoulder. Nunzio asked," Blaze?" Blaze didn't back away. The words that he said were starting to sink into her mind as he placed an arm around her and used his free hand to hold one of her hands. She took a few deep breaths, unable to think of any words. Nunzio squeezed her shoulder, causing her to look up. He spoke," Are you okay?" She nodded," I'm fine." Nunzio sighed as Blaze took in a deep breath of air. Blaze continued," I just felt stunned." Nunzio said," I can see that clearly." Nunzio looked away as she tried to focus her mind. She didn't believe that the one that kidnapped her, actually revealed that he had feelings for her. She gave herself a moment to think as Nunzio raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he felt Blaze touch the side of his body with hers. She asked," Why didn't you tell me?" Nunzio said," I just couldn't. I couldn't let them know." His hand squeezed hers before he let it go. She had helped Nunzio over the phone call to realize that he was a committed man. Her mind almost wandered off as his eyes were locked on her face. Nunzio said," I'm just sorry." Nunzio just wanted to get out of bed right then and there but he sighed. Blaze said," It's your feelings, Nunzio and I won't deny that." Nunzio's eyes widened. She saw Nunzio look away as she placed her knees on the bed. She placed her arms around his neck, causing one of his arms to go on one of her arms. He wondered what she was doing Blaze replied," I been pretty tense myself after what had happened all this time, Nunzio. I was wondering why you had a certain attitude ever since you kidnapped me." Blaze nearly knocked Nunzio onto the bed again but she managed to stay up as well as he did. Blaze said," You may act tough on smackdown but off smackdown, you are a really nice guy."  
  
Blaze kissed his cheek causing his eyes to open even wider than he had them. Blaze seemed to be thankful to him even after what happened. Blaze said," At first, it did not click in my mind but after a few recent events, I realized that you were the one that planned it all and the one that protected me all this time." She then frowned and tried not to cry. Her emotions were about to run high as she looked down, her forehead touching his ear. Blaze whispered," My god, I am just too stunned for words right now." Nunzio just patted her arm. Nunzio smirked," Who wouldn't be?" Blaze said," It proves how much I don't know about you, Nunzio. You are just full of surprises." Nunzio looked after she moved her head away. Nunzio said," You think?" Blaze didn't bother to answer that question. Blaze asked," How long?" Nunzio replied," During the kidnapping incident." Blaze was stunned as he looked her way. She had moved her head away from the side of his head before he looked. Blaze whispered," My god." Nunzio said," At first, I denied it but as it continued on, I found that I no longer could control what I felt inside." Nunzio closed his eyes as Blaze didn't want to hurt his emotions. Inside, she had the same feeling he had but it was so hard to show what she had felt for him. Nunzio said," I never thought the incident would cause me to feel emotions." Blaze said," Join the club." Nunzio spoke," Huh?" Blaze said," It always happen." Nunzio asked," Are you hiding something?" Blaze replied," I could be." Nunzio said,' Think you want to tell me?" Blaze said," Considering you confessed, I am not sure." She almost gasped as his hand touched her face. Nunzio said," Well I'm listening, Blaze and I am not moving anywhere." Blaze sighed as he moved his hand into her hair. She felt his body against hers as she tried not to blush. Blaze said," Well, I have to admit that since that same incident, well I kind of got feelings too." Nunzio spoke changing the volume of his voice," Really?" She replied," Really, I do." Nunzio looked a bit stunned this time as she took deep breaths. Nunzio almost had the urge to blush right then and there.She sighed and just relaxed. She closed her eyes as his arm was around her. His breath was warm as his face looked to her face. Nunzio said," It wasn't that hard to say was it?" Blaze shook her head. She replied," I guess not." She just sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, blushing a light shade of red. She took a deep breath. Nunzio took a deep breath and looked away. Blaze said," I still keep questioning everything that is going on right now." Nunzio admitted," I do to, Blaze. I can just look at you and not even feel nervous for one second. Deep inside, I do feel nervous just being here. I think about what you are being put through right now and I think about the feelings." Blaze moved her arm and touched his arm, slowly moving her hand up and down. Blaze said," It just feels like a confusing time and I'm sure what your wife, did was wrong."  
  
Nunzio corrected," My ex-wife." Blaze said," So I sit down corrected." Blaze could feel her own heart beating. Nunzio said," You seem to find it a bit confusing that I am here releasing my emotions onto you. I bet you wished you knew how to react." Blaze said," You read my mind." Blaze moved away and layed down on the bed, closing her eyes. True, she did desire to further explore the emotions inside. Blaze said," You knew that already didn't you?" Nunzio said," I can see it in your eyes." Blaze said," It seems like you were rushing things." Nunzio said," I just had my life crash to reality when my wife was playing behind my back and I ended up falling in love with you. I want to know what you think about this?" Blaze sat up again, stunned. She looked away and saw the wall. Her heart pounded. Blaze said," I got to admit I have feelings for you too, Nunzio. Everytime, I think of what had happened so far, I realized you were there for me all those times during the kidnapping." Blaze felt her emotions heat up inside. She felt conflicted and didn't know what to do. Blaze said," I was always wondering why everything happened like it did. Now I know." She closed her eyes, needing a moment to gather her words. Nunzio turned his head and looked at her. Blaze said," I never knew that one situations could make emotions rise." Nunzio said," Yeah, I know." She rested her head on his shoulder once more, just waiting to see how they would both respond to one situation.Nunzio stared at the side of her face. Nunzio said," This really bugs you does it?" Blaze answered," It's inbetween Nunzio. I can still recall the events that are still going on right now and I seem stunned. I mean you are the leader of the full blooded Italians and you have managed to keep focused. Then here I come in and then." Nunzio cut her off. Nunzio said," Please, we both know the story, Blaze." Nunzio sort of snapped. Nunzio replied," Sorry. Mornings tend not to be the best time of day." Blaze said," I understand." Nunzio spoke calmy," Please, get to the point. You have heard what I said." Blaze nodded and took a deep breath. Blaze just wanted to get out of there and escape but she knew that Nunzio was fast. Even if it was morning, he could probably still catch her. Blaze felt Nunzio's arm going behind her and touching her other side. Blaze had to think up her words well. She knew that there was feelings involved but what would happen if Chuck Paulmbo and Johnny Stamboli find out? She must've dazed her because her head fell off Nunzio's shoulder and onto his legs. Nunzio escaped a little chuckle from his mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up.Blaze had to smirk. Nunzio said," Thinking down on the task at hand?" Nunzio chuckled but got a slap on the arm. Nunzio replied," Ow! I'm hurt." Blaze smiled and just layed there, just not wanting to get up. Nunzio rubbed his arm, pretending he seem hurt. Blaze had released a small little laugh that wasn't loud. Blaze asked," Nunzio, is there still more to this?" Nunzio turned serious and nodded. Nunzio said," My ex-wife and I had a good relationship but she thought I was cheating on her when I was only doing my job. So she decided to cheat on me. You could not imagine my reaction to when it happened. Then we had an argument and I let out more than I was suppose to." Blaze felt stunned yet she felt sympathy. Blaze said," Traveling on the road does usually cause stress, Nunzio." Nunzio replied," Yeah." Blaze said," I may not be able to understand you but what you tell me deeply shocks me and I find it hard to respond. 


End file.
